1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination carpenter's layout tool that can be slipped over a standard retractable tape measure in two different planes or used on its own as a depth gage, level, triangle or square or distance measuring instrument. This device may include a depth gage, bubble levels on x and y planes, a protractor scale, linear scales along its straight edge sides, a stud centerline indicia, and standard rafter pitch angle indicia with matching indicia on both top and bottom for use as either a right or left handed tool.
2. Prior Art
There have been several patents showing various combinations of standard carpenter measuring tools but they involve custom tape measure housing to square assemblies. To resolve this problem the present invention is designed to easily slip on any standard width retractable tape measure or slip off and function independently. To date the prior art devices have proven commercially impractical for reasons of complexity, cost, durability and difficulty in carrying, storage or use and only provide tape measure guide channels in one plane.